


Вопль в башне Гриффиндора

by Sharleneveta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharleneveta/pseuds/Sharleneveta
Summary: Пятый курс. Гарри сдает экзамен, засыпает в процессе, видит сон о том, как Волан-де-Морт пытает Сириуса. И вдруг в Хогвартс переносится Лу! А Рон попадает к Аллену в сороковые годы! Что-то будет!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Lucien Carr/Allen Ginsberg
Kudos: 3





	Вопль в башне Гриффиндора

Тут в начале переделанная поэма Аллена Гинзберга, так что не пугайтесь) 

Гарри видел худшие умы Хогвартса пятого курса, наскоро собранные экзаменационным безумием, умирающих от голода истерически взволнованных студентов,

волочащих свои тела по улицам запутанных коридоров на завтрак, ищущие болезненную дозу кофе на рассвете,

непреклонные лентяи сгорающие теперь от божественного совокупления со звёздными картами и учебниками по истории в механизмах ночи,

кто беден и одет в лохмотья со впалыми глазами бодрствовал и читал учебник и кто богат и одет в лучшие мантии со впалыми глазами бодрствовал и читал учебник, а кто-то уже не читал в созерцании живой энергии джаза одолевший студентов за завтраком,

и оставив беспокойство распахнул свой разум для Рая под Луной, так укромно притаившегося под пологом кровати зовущего, манящего не явиться…

кто едва прошёл свой учебник с дерзким сиянием в глазах галлюцинируя от продуктов близнецов Уизли прямо перед учительским взглядом,

кто был изгнан и с урока и из галлюциногенного магазина за недовозраст…

кто трясся в страхе в неприбранных комнатах в нижнем белье когда не явившись найден был временем СОВ…

... И все это заразило волнением и Героя Волшебного Мира, хотя он, в общем-то был к экзамену готов.

В отличии от Рона. В половину шестого, когда до экзамена оставалось каких-то полчаса, он ворвался в комнату Гарри и с порога бросился к нему.

Прежде чем тот успел что-то сообразить, его губы накрыли горячим поцелуем и стали расстегивать рубашку. 

\- Ты что, спятил?! -воскликнул Гарри, отлетая от Рона, как ошпаренный. - Через полчаса экзамен! Другого времени для этого у тебя не нашлось?!

\- Нет... - несмотря на свой напор, Уизли выглядел очень бледным. На щеках его проступили красные пятна, но они выглядели так неестественно, словно разводы на белой простыне. - Мне это сейчас нужно, Гарри. Если я не успокоюсь, то никогда не сдам..

Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Он прекрасно знал, какие у Рона знания по трансфигурации. 

Наскоро раздевшись, надеясь что в спальню никто не зайдет, они минуту спустя уже страстно целовались сидя на Гарриной кровати.   
Рука Гарри двинулась вниз по животу друга когда внезапно раздался громкий хлопок.

Инстинктивно зажмурившийся Гарри открыл глаза и тут же отпрянул. 

На кровати сидел поразительно бледный, нездорово худой молодой человек с прилизанными светлыми волосами. Очень отдаленно незнакомец напоминал Малфоя. Но это был явно не Малфой. Даже Малфой не обладал такой самонадеянной пошлой ухмылкой!

\- Рон! - в шоке позвал Гарри, ничего не понимая.

\- Рон? - в тоне блондина проскользнуло легкое удивление. - Лу?

\- Рон! - воскликнул Гарри еще громче. Его мозг еще не пришел в себя от увиденного и он не совсем понимал что говорит. 

Незнакомец пожал плечами.

\- Хорошо.

Гарри сел на кровати напряженно соображая. Как такое могло произойти, что Рон куда-то пропал, а на его месте появился этот субъект? 

Подготовка к экзаменам сработала безотказно - в памяти всплыло заклинаниe замещения, используемое для путешествия на большие расстояния. Например; во времени...

Пока Поттер размышлял, кто мог применить это заклинание и как объяснить случившееся внезапному гостю, если тот конечно в этом не замешан, блондин прогуливался по гриффиндорской спальне. С легким интересом он разглядывал разбросанные на полу вещи.

Надо сказать, незнакомец выглядел бы совершенно непринужденно, если бы ни сосредоточенность, периодически появляющаяся во взгляде. Гость словно искал что-то определенное.

\- Мы вместе что-то приняли? - спросил он вдруг с легкой улыбкой.

\- Нет. - немедленно отозвался Гарри. - Я не знаю как вам это объяснить, но вы как бы переместились в пространстве, понимаете? 

Хотя на лице его собеседника не читалось никакого удивления, тот поднял бровь.

\- И вы похоже держите меня за кого-то другого. - продолжил Поттер, предупреждая вопросы. - Вот кто я по-вашему?

Неприятная улыбка незнакомца стала немного шире.

\- Ал?

\- Неправильно. Я не знаю даже кто это! 

Никакой реакции не последовало.

\- Слушайте, я не знаю как вам объяснить, но вы переместились в другое место! - воскликнул Гарри для наибольшего эффекта заглядывая блондину прямо в лицо. Ничуть не смущаясь этого "странный малфой" смотрел в другое место. Гарри вдруг пришло в голову что его слова ни просто не воспринимают серьезно, но похоже и вообще не слушают. - Вы так плохо выглядите! Вы больны? 

В глазах незнакомца полыхнула злоба. 

Ага, есть контакт!

\- Я понимаю, в это трудно поверить! Но у меня даже нет времени вам объяснять! У меня скоро экзамен. 

\- Ты спятил, Ал, - холодно сказал блондин - Тебя выгнали из университета, - здесь он сделал паузу и дальше растягивал каждое слово, смакуя похоже каждый звук - За непристойные сочинения. 

Гарри взвыл. Этот парень абсолютно чокнутый! 

Опасаясь приближаться еще ближе, он немного подвинулся к блондину и твердо заявил:

\- Я не Ал, понимаешь? Не Ал я! 

Но того, это похоже не впечатлило.

\- Хорошо. Кто ты?

\- Я Гарри Поттер. - сказал Гарри заранее неуверенный, что у гость воспримет эту информацию адекватно.

И действительно, тот поморщился, помолчал а потом скорчил выражение "умаляю тебя" которое Гарри никогда еще не видел в исполнении мужчины. 

\- Но Ал... Ведь Йейтс лучше... Поттер звучит как...Ну как горшки...

* * * 

Аллен ненавидел ванильный чай, но когда он пил его Лу всегда был рядом, поэтому он все равно его пил.

Ванильный чай... чай... чай... слезы... ванильные слезы... слезы в ванили... посыпать... посыпать слезами... "посыпанные слезами" Так и запишем! 

Лицо Аллена озарила улыбка и он радостно позвал: 

\- Лу!

\- Чего тебе? - мрачно отозвался Рон Уизли, в исподнем стоя за кроватью поэта.

\- А... а... Вы кто? - любой на месте Рона оценил бы, каким вежливым тоном это было сказано, и какая ненормально дружелюбная улыбка отразилась при этом на лице Аллена, но Рон Уизли не оценил. 

Что-то, однако, вдруг заставило его понять... Может кто-то выпил оборотное зелье или провернул еще какой фокус, но перед ним не Гарри. 

\- Где Гарри?

\- Простите?

Воцарилось молчание. 

\- Вы кто, вообще? - нашелся Рон.

\- Меня зовут Аллен Гинзберг. - дружелюбная улыбка все еще не пропала с лица молодого человека, но в тоне появилось легкое недовольство. - И я был бы очень рад, если бы вы исчезли из моего дома.

\- А... - Рона впервые так интеллигентно послали. - А не скажете, как найти Гарри?... Да! - понял вдруг он. - А отсюда никто не пропал?

В секунду их взгляды почти сплелись один, разделяя как это ни слишком поэтично сказано, одно озарение на двоих.

\- Лу?!

\- Верните меня назад! У меня и так незачет по трансфигурации! Верните назад, гады! 

\- Лу, ты не можешь вот так пропадать с концами когда я тебя зову! - кричал Аллен метаясь из комнаты в комнату - Я всего лишь пытаюсь определить, есть ли ты вообще в доме!

Вернувшись, он застал рыжее недоразумение молотящим карандашом по заклеенной изолентой лампочке с требованиями его куда-то вернуть. 

Лампочка... изолента... изолента... светом через изоленту...обольщенную светом через изоленту да... вот это да... 

\- Лу!... А, это вы... Пожалуйста слезьте со стола, я налью вам кофе...

* * * 

\- Профессор Макгонагалл! - Гарри барабанил в дверь кабинета трансфигурации прекрасно понимая, что профессор сейчас не там. Отчаявшись найти ее и в учительской тоже, он посмотрел на часы. До экзамена оставалось десять минут. Гермиона их уже наверное обыскалась. 

Решив рискнуть он резко повернулся к своему спутнику и прежде чем тот успел как-то отреагировать, произнес: 

\- Петрификус Тоталус!

Палочку он держал под мантией. 

Несмотря на свое все нарастающее волнение и даже панику, на экзамене он выступил неплохо. И выступив, сразу помчался по коридору туда, где оставил блондина. Профессора Макгонагалл он так нигде и не видел. Не к Амбридж же было обращаться. И не к Снейпу...

К своему полному замешательству Гарри обнаружил, что экзамен по истории магии вдруг перенесли и весь класс с одного экзамена в темпе вальса перекочевал на следующий. 

Под возмущенные крики учащихся экзаменаторы заталкивали недовольную толпу сдавать историю магии. Гарри замели недалеко от учительской два ассистента. Самым жутким однако, оказалось то, что незнакомца рядом с учительской он не обнаружил. Значит ли это, что Рон вернулся?

Гарри тупо уставился на первый вопрос. Лишь через несколько секунд он осознал, что не понимает ни слова.

От духоты соображалось еще хуже. Балансируя на грани между желанием забыться, оставив таким образом позади все проблемы и желанием хоть что-то сделать, Гарри медленно начал склоняться к первому варианту.

Ему снилось, что он идет по коридору к отделу тайн, заходит в комнату... А там на полу лежит человек. Сириус...

\- Лорд Волан-де-Морт ждет! - сказал Гарри голосом, лишенным всякой человеческой теплоты. - Круцио!

В поту он очнулся за партой, лежащим на своем экзаменационном билете. Еще этого не хватало! Чувствуя как его покидают силы Гарри съехал со стула прямо на каменный пол. 

* * *

— Мне необходимо увидеться с профессором МакГонагалл! — задыхаясь, выпалил Гарри, как только его привели к мадам Помфри. — Сейчас же! Это срочно!

— Ее здесь нет, Поттер, — грустно ответила мадам Помфри. — Сегодня утром ее отправили в больницу святого Мунго.

— Ее… нет? — Это известие потрясло Гарри.

Он смотрел на мадам Помфри, не в силах тронуться с места. В нем волной поднимался ужас.

Дамблдор покинул школу, Хагрид тоже, Макгонагалл в больнице, Рон пропал, а Волан-де-Морт пытает Сириуса! 

Не глядя, он вышел в коридор, полный народу. 

«Гермиона», — подсказал ему внутренний голос. Он снова помчался по школе, расталкивая учеников, не обращая внимания на ругань.

* * * 

\- Так странно тут с вами сидеть. - Заметил Рон, разглядывая обшарпанную кухню. - Особенно, когда вы чем-то напоминаете моего друга. 

Аллен отпил кофе.

\- Немного жаль, что вы ничем не напоминаете моего... Кхм... Простите...

Где-то далеко раздался глухой звук, словно чем-то колотили по крыше.

\- А этот ваш Лу? - спросил вдруг Рон. - Он хоть нормальный? 

Стоило ему произнести эту фразу, как Аллен опустил глаза вниз, и даже, похоже, немного покраснел.

\- Ну... Он... - ответил поэт себе под ноги. - ... Нормальный.

\- Похоже не очень. - Сочувственно заметил Рон.

\- Да нет... Нет! Что вы! 

\- Тоже стихи пишет? 

За окном послышалось гудение строительного крана.

\- Да нет... Он...

\- Небось за него пишите?

Гинзберг молча посмотрел на Рона.

\- Так и знал. - махнул тот рукой. - Билл говорит, это всегда так. Он знавал одного поэта в Ливерпуле... Билл - это мой брат. - пояснил Рон.

\- Билл? А фамилия как? - заинтересовался поэт.

\- Уизли.

\- Уизли... Никогда не слышал. Он не битник, да? 

\- Битник? - не понял Рон - Да нет... Его зовут Билл.

Аллен засмеялся. Рон заозирался по сторонам. Ему все более и более неуютно становилось в обществе этого кудрявого поэта-Гарри, и подсознание подавало сигналы, что в ближайшее время нормальный его не спасет.

\- Ритм немного не тот. - вынес вердикт наконец переставший смеяться "ненормальный" - Но звучит хорошо "Битник Билл"! 

\- Эээ... Да... - Рон не знал даже точное значение слова "битник". 

* * * 

— Гарри, — в голосе Гермионы звучал испуг. — Но как Волан-де-Морт сумел проникнуть в Отдел тайн незаметно для всех волшебников?

— Откуда я знаю? — прорычал Гарри. — Вопрос в том, как нам туда проникнуть!

— В Министерстве магии полно сотрудников… Разве Волан-де-Морт с Сириусом могли...

— Я не знаю, может, Волан-де-Морт воспользовался мантией-невидимкой или еще чем-нибудь! — закричал Гарри.

— Но это почти невероятно! — в отчаянии воскликнула Гермиона. — Сириус все время сидит на Площади Гриммо! Он не мог никуда выйти! Ты не можешь бросаться его искать, не проверив там ли он Гарри. И еще...Ты сегодня после завтрака видел Рона?

Но Гарри уже несся по коридору. 

Худшей идеей было сейчас пытаться достать Сириуса через камин Амбридж, но больше непрослушиваемых не было. 

Пролетая мимо большого зала, где она, одетая в отвратительный розовый костюм как раз, читала первокурсникам очевидно отвратительную по своему содержанию речь, он вдруг налетел на блондина, представившегося как Лу.

\- Куда ты делся? - раздраженно заговорил тот, растягивая слова - К кому ты меня привел?

\- Слушай, мне сейчас не до тебя! - рявкнул на него Гарри - Мне нужно срочно пробраться в комнату на этаж выше, пока вот та тетка не видит!

Лу изменился в лице. 

\- Какая тетка? 

\- Вот тебе есть разница! - снова начал закипать Гарри. - Вот та в розовой юбке!

Ни слова больше не сказав, блондин отправился прямо к ней.

В шоке проводив его взглядом Гарри хотел уже сделать вывод, что нет границ у идиотизма, как вдруг увидел что блондин взобрался на сцену. Не ожидая такой наглости Амбридж оцепенела и пропустив неслабый толчок, полетела с помоста вниз. 

Держа одну руку зажатой в кулак нахальный молодой человек украдкой отогнул один палец. 

Гарри стремглав бросился наверх.

Вслед ему донеслось театральное "Первая мысль - лучшая мысль! Уничтожим старое, создадим новое! Ты пришел в мир и он стал шире!", а также истошные крики Амбридж "Снимите его! Снимите!" Опасаясь мести за Хагрида и Макгонагалл она сделала помост непроницаемым для заклинаний. 

Ворвавшись с комнату Гарри прыгнул к камину, схватил горшочек с летучим порохом и кинув щепотку внутрь, крикнул:

— Площадь Гриммо, двенадцать! 

На той стороне его встретил Люпин.

\- Гарри! - обрадовался он. - Ты уже слышал радостную новость? Профессора Дамблдора восстановили в должности ректора Хогвартса. Говорят даже принесли ему извинения. 

\- Амбридж явно еще не обрадовали. - хмыкнул Гарри, но тут же закричал. - Сэр, а Сириус дома? 

\- Сириус? Да, он... В ванной сейчас. 

\- Значит он не в отделе тайн?

Люпин удивленно поднял бровь. 

\- Нет, Гарри, он здесь. Я только что сам с ним говорил.

\- Значит то, что мне приснилось... - У Гарри словно гора свалилась с плеч. Получается Гермиона была права. - Понимаете, у меня пропал Рон... Прямо из комнаты... Появился какой-то другой человек. 

\- Перемещение на сверхбольшие расстояния. - Понимающе проговорил Люпин. - Гарри, скажи, что вообще вы пытались сделать? 

\- Да в том-то и дело, что ничего, профессор... - горячо начал Гарри. - И я не могу говорить... Звоню из камина Амбридж... Вот если бы вы приехали...

\- Хорошо-хорошо. - Люпин успокаивающе поднял ладонь вверх. - Мы постараемся это решить. Удачи тебе на экзаменах. 

Гарри вытащил голову обратно и снова помчался вниз к большому залу. 

А там уже было целое представление. Видимо допрыгавшись, и схлопотав удар по голове, инспектор Хогвартса лежала без чувств, а первокурсники обступили скандального оратора. Старшекурсники наблюдали сцену из коридоров.

Вдруг двери распахнулись, и в зал ворвался Дамблдор. Воцарилась полная тишина.

\- Друзья!- начал он, обращаясь к десяткам, если не сотням застывших студентов. 

Гарри как никогда в жизни внимательно бы слушал директора, если бы прямо ему на голову не свалился бы Рон Уизли. Лу при этом никуда не пропал, а на сумку Поттера приземлился человек поразительно похожий на самого Гарри.

\- Гарри, ну наконец-то! - закричал Рон ликующим голосом. - А то он уже начал показывать мне свои стихи! 

* * * 

\- Сложно сказать, кто мог проделать такую шутку, но хорошо что вы оба не пострадали. - Дамблдор гладил Фоукса, одновременно не отрывая взгляда от двух друзей. - А вот профессора Амбридж, боюсь, придется отправить в больницу. Кажется она не рассчитала сил при прыжке. 

Гарри едва удержался от того, чтобы не прыснуть. 

\- А они? Этот Лу и...

\- Гинзберг. - помог ему Рон.

\- Они вернулись домой? 

Седовласый волшебник лукаво улыбнулся. 

\- Ну пока они, я думаю, уединились в Выручай комнате. А потом, мы, возможно, найдем способ.

* * * 

Целуя и облизывая кончики его пальцев заглядывая в глаза взглядом только что оторвавшимся от созерцания эрегированного члена Лу смотрел на поэта. 

Аллен опрокинул голову назад, мимолетно пытаясь впитать все возможное наслаждение от этого до боли развратного зрелища. 

\- Мне это сделать? - звук голоса Лу словно плеть рассек полумрак этого странного помещения.

\- Да... - один этот ответ дался поэту судорожным сжиманием мышц в попытке продлить удовольствие.

Развратно разлепив губы с причмокиванием блондин резко опустил голову, мгновенно включаясь в ритм. 

Горячие прерывистое дыхание наполнило комнату буквально секунд на семь прежде чем, едва разжимая губы Ал сообщил. - Я не могу... больше... 

С хищным выражением лица блондин наклонился еще ниже, с нарочито громким звуком проглатывая сперму. 

\- Лу… хаха… прекрати… 

\- Зачем? – со своим непонятным серьезно-бесстыжим выражением отозвался Лу. – Или ты что-нибудь придумал? 

\- Я… ммм... Дай подумать, – Ал возвел глаза к потолку напряжено соображая. - Маг... магия... магистерический... оргазм?

Конец.

От автора: 

В начале - переделанная поэма Аллена Гинзберга "Вопль".   
Спасибо всем, что дочитали до конца!  
Поздравляю всех, кто в этом году успешно сдал экзамены!

Шарлен


End file.
